Mechanical Romance
by Browlax
Summary: Foxy, the pirate fox apart of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, gratefully discovers a new animatronic is arriving shortly. Curious and wondrous is he to be as he thinks of who may be apart of the Fazbear family. With much hope and a lack of doubt, he awaits the new friend, keeping an eye out for who will join the general peformance.
1. Chapter 1

**1986**

Quite mysterious was a brand new animatronic to Freddy and his family of friends, who amongst themselves wondered in curiosity for who he or she would be. Individually, they questioned within their depth, hoping who he or she was would result in who they imagined him or her to be, without greed, at most. It would be their present day in which the new character would arrive, with hope from Mr. Howard, the owner of the restaurant, to be able to perform for the youngest of people- or, actually, generally everyone.

"Oh dear," worried a pressured Mr. Howard, who danced with much desire, "I hope the new character will arrive tonight at least."

Freddy's thick eyebrows furrowed, having the same desire as Mr. Howard as he spoke with him, along with his friends. Relatively, they all shared the same want, brightly discussing it to each other with no privacy whatsoever. Also, their core wished for the new character to be much like them; friendly, social, and outgoing. Of course, it was near midnight, which was literally a scheduled time to relax, discuss inner feelings and complication; what usually never happened during the daily routine.

A sudden truck sound echoed through the windows, startling Mr. Howard, to his earshot. His head jerked up to see an enormous truck parked outside the doors, waiting patiently for them to open.

"They're here!" he cried of joy. "Freddy, grab the gang and follow me!"

Freddy shook his head roughly, startled by Mr. Howard's random words that he didn't know were coming. His crystal blue eyes lit up, showing his excitement, as well as the others.

Quietly, Freddy poked his head through the Pirate Cove, with no doubt of scaring Foxy. "Foxy, guess what? It's finally here!"

Foxy's golden eyes shot open of observance. "Ye're kiddin'," he remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, no! I'm serious! Come see for yourself!" Freddy said importantly. He grabbed Foxy's hand, dragging him to the party room.

Two men pushed the front doors wide open with a large box, but not quite as large as the characters. Cautiously, they strolled the box near the Pirate Cove- which hinted Freddy and the others the fellow inside that box was a fox as well. What wonder would Foxy be fulfilled with. Danny, one of the men, began to slice the tape of the box in half, then pulled the upper flaps apart to reveal a small portion of who was inside. Foxy peaked wisely, hoping secretly the character was a female.

"Who be in thar, Danny?" questioned Foxy, bouncing on his toes with a great excitement.

"Well, you might of figured, but she's your partner," Danny replied, wiping a sweat drop from his forehead.

"'She' ye said?" asked Foxy, his razor sharp teeth meeting.

"Yep, and as a matter of fact, _she_ was built for you, buddy."

Foxy was absolutely speechless. At the last minute, his wish was granted, pleasing him at most, and with a hearty shout and words of praise, he leaped in the air. With focused attention, Freddy and the gang watched him dance and cherish, bringing smiles to their faces.

_Now, he isn't alone, _Freddy thought, his grin twice the size of his previous grin.

Foxy essentially placed a foot behind him as his excitement was sprouting. He strongly wanted a partner in hand, since he was always alone when he was in _his_ Pirate Cove. Hearing of a mate was like good music to his ears. Though he wasn't depressed for being isolated from others, a mate lightened his day like the Sun in the sky.

Foxy could see the two mechanic workers repairing gears and wires, sounds chiming to form a chord like piano keys. The toolbox rattled of tools and material, suggesting tools were used constantly. Freddy and the other two tagged along with Foxy's view, patting his back tenderly.

"I had a feeling it'd be a female," Freddy truthfully said, smoothing Foxy's back.

Foxy grinned. He knew there was a strong amity between him and Freddy, and as well as the others. They had their ways to make each other feel good with kind hearts, to their liking at most. Though they were all constructed of metal, they had feelings; bold, immortal feelings. They could identify when one was upset, jolly, angry, blue, and as a twist, they weren't programmed to do it; it was natural.

Foxy continued to watch the two men. He saw the sights of a fetching fox; and according to his perspective, she was one of a kind. His jaw dropped, almost like a shocked cartoon character's would, lifting his eyepatch with his hook. She stood to her feet, barely awake, but with the support of the men, she was fine. She appeared to be very feminine with a thin waist that curved finely, thin legs that walked delicately, large breasts, sky blue eyes that shimmered, even in the dark, eyelashes that weren't in need of anything special, a thin snout. She looked like a man's dream, and, well, Foxy's.

Meanwhile, to Foxy's luck, time flew by faster than he knew it, and that was when the majestic female fox could begin interacting with anyone. In awe, he glared at her, her body swaying in an elegant manner, which supported the fact she was naturally gorgeous. Foxy was wide-eyed, fascinated by the attraction and feelings that tingled inside of him, which he tried to conceal in front of her.

He turned around for a moment, and without knowing, the female fox walked behind him, tapping his back. Quickly, he turned around, looking into those nice eyes. He had never seen a female fox as beautiful as she was. He was confident she was one of a kind.

"A-Ahoy," she chirped anxiously, Foxy memorizing her first word towards him.

"A-Ahoy," he stammered, lifting his eyepatch. Her eyes widened, jumping by his appearance. Internally, she was telling herself he was a handsome fellow. She thought it was too embarrassing to tell him he was nice-looking, so she kept it to herself. Her tongue rolled in her mouth, letting out a soft moan because of her ticklish feelings.

"What be yer name?" she asked, gripping her arm tightly.

"Foxy," Foxy replied, his nose pointing towards the floor, which made the vixen infer he was shy.

"Yer name?"

"Vicky," she said with honesty, blushing.

"Lovely, lass," Foxy said with a toothy smile that made Vicky smile. She saw the gold in his mouth shine and reflect. Fond of it was she to be, since it was cute to her thinking. She giggled by his strong pirate accent, reminding her of hers. Her reddened cheeks rose, and Foxy noticed their color and didn't say a word about them.

"Allow me to introduce ye to me buckos," he said instead, grabbing her smaller hand. She walking was very graceful, and it always caught Foxy's eye. Gathered together, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica talked amongst themselves about something in mind, laughing and cheering. Bonnie was hysterical, laughing until his sides hurt with a bright reddening in his face. He was laughing so hard, his red bowtie fell right off his neck as he leaned forward to clutch his stomach, which made Freddy watch his black bowtie and made sure it stayed onto his neck. To everyone in the conversation, it was just plain hysterical. As soon as everyone calmed down, Foxy approached the crew, pulling Vicky in front of him.

"I be needin' to introduce a certain someone," Foxy cut in between the ending conversation, his eyes focused on Vicky. Not likely to be seen on the outside, she was fluttering in the inside by Foxy's charming words.

"'Tis be Vicky," Foxy said, lightly pushing her in front of him. She smiled, waving at the other three, hoping they were as kind as Foxy was.

Freddy automatically was the first to stand in front of her, of course, but that didn't imply he wasn't anymore social than Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. He was still coughing from his overdone laughing.

"Hiya, Vicky," he said. "It's great to have you here. I'm Freddy Fazbear." He took a small step back and grabbed Bonnie's hand, then Chica's. "To my right is Bonnie, and to my left is Chica," he said for the purpose of speaking for Bonnie and Chica. They both smiled, reaching their arms out for a handshake. She had no clue for what they were doing, but, however she had the intelligence to reach out her hand. Bonnie grabbed her hand first, beginning the shaking motion in a friendly manner, which taught Vicky a small lesson that was to be learned. As did Chica.

"You treat her loyally, Foxy," Chica said with an impulsive look.

"Why o' course," he said, almost afraid of her daring glare. That look wasn't dull.

"I be sure o' it," she giggled, grabbing Foxy's hand. She could feel warmth conduct between the contact, giggling by the adoration she was fond of. Foxy sat down beside her, which made her jump inside. Mr. Howard walked into the room, his eyes widening by the sight of the new animatronic.

"Would you look at that! It's great to see you. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Mr. Howard greeted, reaching his hand out for a handshake. She grabbed it, knowing the new manner would be an act of kindness- and respect.

"Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"Vicky, lad," she said with a smile.

"Thar's someone else ye can meet too." With a gentle tug, Foxy guided Vicky to the office, Mike in his thoughts. Mike was the security guard, responsible for an eye on the security cameras late at night, and wasn't very social. In fact, as a child, he once was a customer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, too shy and hidden towards the animatronics, and since he was so fond of them, he was speechless around them. It took a while for him to speak to them, but they were almost forcing him to, but tried not to, since they weren't supposed to be rude- especially around kids.

"'N 'tis be Mike. He's the security guard," Foxy said, tipping his head in a manly manner. Vicky was quite fascinated by what Mike was doing, or how he was doing it deeply, but she kept her interest with her. "Mike, 'tis be Vicky."

"Ahoy, Mike," she greeted, reaching her hand out for a handshake for the first time.

"Hello," he said shyly with a hint of blush that colored in his rosy cheeks. He reached his hand out and grabbed Vicky's, beginning the friendly motion with a crooked smile. She was astonished by his smile, which without purpose brought a shiny one to her face. She wasn't familiar with family, and never had one. She has heard of the word and knew what it meant, but never did she live with or by it. With warm greetings and friendly manners, she knew instantly knew she fit in with the Fazbear family.

With Foxy, she walked compliantly to Mr. Howard, who called them both to go over to where he was. She giggled as Foxy almost tripped, but thankfully, she was in a hold of his arm and prevented him from falling flat on the floor. As the color in his face drained, he chuckled happily, knowing he was slightly embarrassed deep inside, but he always thought tripping in general was a hoot. Mr. Howard, respectfully, waited for their arrival, even if he snickered to himself by the sight and thought of Foxy's fall.

"Vicky," Mr. Howard began, clearing his throat, "I have no pressure on you, but do you think you'll be able to perform tomorrow?"

Vicky turned to look at Foxy nervously, then she looked at Mr. Howard again with colorless cheeks.

"I-I-I…I don't be knowin' Foxy too well, no offense. Is thar anyway to maybe speak to him more before to'morrow?" she asked, blushing as Foxy glared at her numbly.

Mr. Howard patted Foxy's back, sliding his hand up and down, wishing he was sure of him not being offended in any way or form. "Yes! Of course! Tell you what: tonight, when you all go on your stages, which will be in a moment, you and Foxy start a conversation about, hm, whatever you want! Perhaps this is a good start for you; hm. Just don't disturb Freddy and the other two, unless they don't mind. Will that do for you, Vicky?" he said enthusiastically, putting on his large coat.

"That'll do, lass," Foxy smiled, grabbing Vicky's hand and approached the Pirate Cove. _Their_ Pirate Cove. Mr. Howard grinned of fascination by how close Foxy and Vicky were; he could see things blossom.

They were meant for each other- literally, he thought, unlocking the front doors with many good-nights to Mike and everyone behind curtains. He firmly locked the door, stuffing the key into his pocket with much faith for Foxy and Vicky.

Behind the Pirate Cove, Foxy settled on the edge of his precious treasure chest, making space for Vicky to sit next to him. He patted the area, signaling that spot was for her. With common sense, she sat down with a big smile, her leg crossed over another.

Aye, she has the finest legs, Foxy thought to himself peacefully with an unheard moan, grasping Vicky's hand.

"Oh, by th' way, Vicky, ye have th' right to feel th' way you feel," Foxy explained, his words tumbling as his hand tightened around Vicky's.

"I-I do?" she stammered with swarming feelings she knew she felt. Butterflies tickled her stomach.

"That it be," he stated. His eyes were lost in a land of daydreaming because of the perfection he could see in Vicky.

"Be we th' first 'o ye buckos ye've met?" he asked, his eye patch remaining over his right eye, yet he usually lifted it whenever he began a deep conversation. Opposing, Vicky usually kept hers lowered, but lifted it, which was unusual. She growled quietly but unconsciously, her slender fingers twitching.

"No, I haven't had any other buckos. 'Tis be th' first time I be activated," she sighed, her ears falling. There was a hint of sadness that chimed in her clear voice and Foxy sensed it.

"I understand," he said with a scratchy cut-off. Vicky nodded and smiled happily, fidgeting with her fingers without any notice of it. Her face warmed. She never thought she would've felt feelings that circulated in her stomach and mixed to confuse her of how she truly felt for the red fox. They became her, making her question many things to herself that could suggest a connection between her and Foxy. She couldn't explain what it was; happiness, excitement, emotional pain; of course, she didn't have a clue for what exactly feelings were.

Foxy stood for a moment off his treasure chest, walking towards his large ship. He was frantic to find something he had always kept exclusively, mainly for himself, but decided to give it away to someone, but he wasn't sure of who he would find trustworthy for it. Quickly, and on the spot, that "thing" he found was a beautiful, shiny ring that he found, which fell off the finger of one of the mothers a long while go, and he took care of it, his reflection still seen in the red marble in the middle of the ring. This was proof of his care for it.

With the ring behind his back, he approached Vicky, hoping she wasn't able to see what was behind his back, the color in his face lighting up turbo fast. He had never decided to give the ring away until he met dear Vicky; the one he had a feeling would have the responsibility to keep it in a good shape.

"U-Um, lass, thar's somethin' I wan to let ye have. I have a strong feelin' I can trust ye wit' it," he said, tipping his head as he pulled out the appealing ring.

"Really, lad?" she gasped, her hand over her chest.

"Really," Foxy grinned hyperactively, raising his eye patch, with no surprise. He slowly pulled the polished ring from his back, taking a seat next to Vicky, who scooted aside for space. Foxy blinked, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

Gently, he slid the ruby red ring onto Vicky's thin ring finger, the color glowing perfectly in the light. She cooed of ticklish flatter in her stomach, kissing the pearl-like marble that glistened like a rare diamond.

"Welcome to the Pirate Cove, Vicky," he grinned, patting the back of Vicky's hand. Foxy's furry tail wildly flicked behind him, as did Vicky's. It was like a mingle of some sort that had an explanation of tingles and jitters from their fluttery feelings as they faced each other, trying to hide the fact they liked each other.

"Thank ye, Foxy. What a welcome from someone so nice. Ye be th' first of course to treat me th' way I be needin' to be treated. That I gunna do fer ye," she smiled and squeezed Foxy's larger hand momentarily.

Foxy closed his eyes for a moment to sigh, fireworks setting off in him one by one. Giddy felt his stomach, like a clenching almost fisting in it. He poked his head through the purple curtains, looking out the windows to see the wind picking up high velocity. A tree glided along with the wind's direction, fascinating Foxy of what or how the earthly element was. Nature was God given, holy by his mighty hands, and honored by right minds. It could change, sway, sing, dance, satisfy; what talent was it to have.

Foxy turned around as he sharply heard a deep yawn from behind him- Vicky was tired, and so was he. Silently, he lay down someplace new as he allowed Vicky to lie down where he usually slept, qualifying comfort. To his side, he saw Vicky fall to her first slumber, remembering his first night in the pirate cove.

Slumber sounded the pirate cove, and not once was there any ruckus to be heard.

The next day swarmed of preparation, employees hustling with pizza and drinks in hand hurriedly to satisfy hungry costumers with a large demand. Kids ran up and down the party room, illegitimately tossing toys and food at others' faces. Administrators tried to settle them down, which only worked about ninety percent of the time, their heads throbbing of stress. The storm outside roared loudly, much like a lion, thunder crashing and stratus clouds cluttering into a heap of rain. Nobody professionally knew how to calm kids, but only the kids themselves knew.

Many kids noticed the sign on the front door that mentioned Vicky, but instead said, "new character coming soon". They knew to go to the Pirate Cove as they saw the unfamiliar animatronic sitting beside the well known Foxy, assuming she was his partner- or lady friend, perhaps.

"Hey, look sissy, Foxy's got a girlfriend," snickered one of the kids, his hand over his mouth to choke on his laughter.

"It's 'has a girlfriend', Luke," corrected his older sister, slamming her novel book closed. She adjusted her glasses, focusing on Foxy and his partner by his side. She could've sworn she saw him whispering something to her, but her eyes were tricky- to her. With a ticklish feeling, Luke grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the Pirate Cove.

Freddy walked upon the stage with an exciting feeling, his microphone in hand. Bonnie and Chica were elsewhere, talking to the customers.

"Ahem, may I have everyone's attention, please?"

Voices began to lower. Bonnie sat next to a little girl that continued to yap about her puppy dog to him, mainly about how much she loved it and how cute it was to her. Finally, Bonnie touched her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, Freddy has something to say. Tell me more about your dog when he's done speaking, alright?"

She nodded sweetly. With that, Bonnie ruffled her blonde hair, making her giggle like a baby. She hugged his side, and automatically, he pulled her into sweetness.

I wish most kids were as sweet as she, Bonnie thought to himself, stroking the girl's soft hair majestically.

Freddy coughed, awaiting the attention of every person in the restaurant. He adjusted his top hat, looking around to find eyes on him.

"I'm sure everyone has seen the sign pasted on the door while walking in. I proudly announce everyone will have a chance to get to know our new friend, and perhaps a special lady for someone?"

Everyone made a romantic "ooo", eyeing the lone Foxy, Vicky sitting behind him. With a random smile, his teeth clenched, feeling Vicky sitting aside him. She shuttered of shyness, collecting her running sensations as data to calculate. A personal connection synced, their bond expanding with strength. Inside, she exploded.

Together, they scooted closer to each other, their fingers curling between each as their palms met. Vicky heavily blushed, listening to Foxy speak as children immediately cluttered in a circular shape around the Pirate Cove. His pirate accent was greatly emphasized by how he pronounced his hearty words, Vicky fluttering by each one. That deep, rich voice of his made her want to pass out; it was sexy. She loved his accent as much as she loved hers, even wished hers would improve because of the comparison between hers and his.

A little girl hustled to the group, her parents behind her back, concerned expressions upon their faces. They were running late due to the weather from where they came from, which held loads of traffic, rain, and roaring thunder that sadly terrified their six-year-old daughter. Quickly, she recovered from her fear, excited to see her robotic friends that paid her a great day at the restaurant the previous week, wanting to see them more often.

"Have fun, sweetie! Your father and I will be right here, alright?" her mother said, waving.

She nodded, finding an empty space to sit on. Her ponytail bounced with her nod, her purple bow bouncing with it. She was a cute girl, and to her parents of course, who spoiled her with many things because of her cuteness.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Foxy greeted, his sharp hook proudly held high with a happy look in his bright eyes. His teeth gritted together, Vicky smiling as she once again noticed the gold that shined in the stage lights. Cool was it to her, very cool; in fact, she was almost near jealousy, a jealousy that wouldn't have anything against Foxy, however.

Everyone replied "ahoy", waving their hooks in the air.

"I be glad ye came to me cove; hm, actually, 'tis isn't _only_ me cove," Foxy smiled, his eyes darting to Vicky, who blushed with a high-pitched giggle.

"While explorin' th' Seven Seas, I was lost 'n tried to find land; not that was I was a landlubber. I did luckily, but even better; I found gold. It was so rich 'n beautiful- to me. That gold saved me. She grabbed me hand 'n pulled me towards her. 'Tis gold was th' greatest gold I ever found in years."

Everyone moaned "aww", touched by Foxy's incredible start of his story. They all smiled, especially Vicky, flattered by Foxy's truth. She never expected feelings for her to be strong and frank. They were patiently expressed and not rushed like any false feelings.

"Thank ye, Foxy," she chirped, her fingers meeting. Foxy tipped his head and winked, patting her leg.

"'N then," Foxy continued, lifting his eyepatch. He slowly shut his eyes, a palm on his knee in a sluggish manner. "Me foe since childhood, th' big bad fox that was twice me height, found me, wantin' to take me precious gold. I refused to let her go as she was held in me arms. He tried to snatch her from me, but I wouldn't let him. I could feel anger in me bones. I wasn't goin' to let me gold out o' sight, never. I stood on me feet, 'n wit' me sharp sword, I tried to fight the scurvy dog off. When I wasn't careful, his sword swung to me wrist, 'n he cut off me hand!"

Everyone gasped, sympathy glancing in their eyes.

"Me gold helped me, 'n because o' her, I have a handy hook fer me right hand," Foxy sharply said, his hook rising. Applause occurred by his last word, whistles and cheers echoing throughout the restaurant. Everyone frankly enjoyed Foxy's romantic adventure for gold; gold that he would like and then fall in love with. He grabbed Vicky, with an ultimate happiness, since he frantically wanted to hold her, and he placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, clasping his hook. Along with the flow, she grabbed his wrists, ever so squeezing them, soothing them with smaller hands with the blessing of splendor. With keen ears, she mysteriously heard odd, sexy moans from someone, assuming it was the dazed Foxy, romantically trapped in his swirling, colorful world of his heart-throbbing trance. His moans were close to cat purrs, except with the scratchy texture that flowed in his voice; this made Vicky's tail flick, her admiration of her fairly new friend grow faster than time. She rubbed her head against his soft, wiry neck, knowing individually she made those wet moans along with him for the common cause.

Luke had the strength to ask questions that would essentially pressure Foxy and Vicky.

"Foxy, Vicky, will you get married? Do you want to? You both fell in love with each other, and you both are grown-ups, so why not?"

Carefully, Vicky turned to gaze at Foxy, hoping he would be the one willing to correctly answer the pressuring question. Puzzled, she blinked, waiting for something to come out of Foxy's mouth. Her face was written with verbal help, and she had nothing better to do but hope- and have faith within the fox.

"I-I-I…eh…oh…um…" Foxy rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed, as was Vicky. He was nervous, wishing he wasn't hurting Vicky in any way.

Vicky froze, still in Foxy's loving hold.

Everyone in the circle leaned in closer, ears perked for another romantic response.

"Are you?" again questioned Luke. "We swear we won't tell anyone."

"I-"

Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"…Th' thin' that matters is I have a partner by me side, no matter what situation I be in. She be here fer me, 'n most importantly, I gunna always be a lad 'n honor her as me beautiful gold. Gratefully, I gunna take me gold as me lass- fer as long as I live. Aye, O' Cap'n Foxy would um, love to get married," he stated, smiling a toothy smile.

"R-R-Really, F-F-Foxy?" questioned Vicky, her mechanical insides working faster.

"Aye, Vicky," he smiled. His eyes grew as he was pulled by the shoulders into an unexpected kiss, a kiss that made him tingle; he _never _thought anyone would began to even place their kisser on his cheek. He felt the warm, girly lipstick stained upon his snout, wishing it would never vanish so he could feel it every day. What an amazing feeling it was, feeling their lips purse against each other. As their lips met, their noses nuzzled against one another, feeling the different moistures of each other's noses. Foxy's eyes had never been so wide, and never had Vicky's as they glared into the different colors, almost amazingly forgetting the fact the smiling children watched them in awe from a little distance. Their childish talk sounded like murmurs that were puzzling. Vicky's light eyes flickered, as did Foxy's.

Everyone froze. With that frozen pause, they stood up secondly, applauding more cheerfully than their first time. That would've been one of the most memorable moments Foxy held in his lifetime.

~Meanwhile~

Behind the Pirate Cove relaxed the fox and vixen, amongst themselves chitter chattering. Foxy rolled on the floor as Vicky seated on his treasure chest. She was as questionable as an open-minded being with a spirit that desired much knowledge. She was the one asking a question- then another- then another.

"I can hardly believe someone younger than us would have th' guts to ask such a question, yarr Foxy?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yarr, lass," Foxy said drowsily with a sinking tone of his voice, his head aching from how tired and felt and how heavy his eyes felt. He was having a hard time trying to keep his eyes open.

"Be ye alright?" asked Vicky, who noticed his low frown, down snout and lazy rolling of his body across the wooden floor.

"Aye," Foxy moaned with a seldom open mouth, rolling over to his side to face Vicky.

"I be havin' a question," Vicky released.

Foxy's eyes widened with the tension of trying to stay awake, planning to smack himself if he fell asleep during Vicky's talking.

"What be ye question, lassie?" he groaned, coughing with a dry throat.

"What ye said to them kiddies; is all that ye said…true?"

Foxy's eyes darkened, his ear twitching. He sat up, somehow because of how wobbly he felt, the feeling especially in his knees.

"'O course," he smirked, walking towards her, placing his bottom slowly upon the hard, wooden chest. "Cap'n Foxy ought to never lie."

Butterflies began to flutter in Vicky's stomach. She smiled a smile that she didn't even mean to smile, allowing it to grow upon her face.

"Foxy," she started, "I, I, I-"

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows meeting.

"I…l was afraid to tell ye before, but-I love ye too."

Foxy froze. He felt stiff, stiffer than a board, and...warm. He felt as if a fire was in front of him to radiate body heat; this warmth unusually danced in his stomach, mixing and shifting running feelings. Flowers blossomed in his metallic heart, stitching an immortal remain on it.

"Thanks, me lass," he murmured, stretching his arms, a yawn escaping. "I gunna always love ye. Never think 'bout forgettin' me words."

Vicky smiled. If she had tear glands, she would've teared up.

"I never will, Foxy," she whimpered, a tiny pinch in her voice.

Vicky yawned.

"I be exhausted. Bin never 'tis tired in me lifetime. Shall we slumber, me precious gold?" he burst, trying to keep his eyes open. Vicky noticed this, faith in what he was telling her, even though she wanted to remain awake to speak with him more. In depth, she remembered she felt tired too, very, very tired- far more exhausted than Foxy- but forcefully didn't even bother to mention or show it. She heavily yawned again.

After a few moments, Vicky shivered because of the cold and replied, "We shall, me handsome lad."

Foxy grinned. He had never been labeled as "handsome". It tickled his metallic heartstrings like a harp played by angelic fingers to play heavenly melodies.

Momentarily, Vicky jumped on Foxy's open lap, springing her arms wide open so they may wrap around his wider waist. The strong storm from earlier began to pick up with windy weather, the sounds of a tree branch scratching against the restaurant's recently cleaned windows. Vicky flinched, jumping an inch off Foxy's lap, arms still wrapped around his waist. She yelped by the scary scratching noise, whimpering softly like a stray animal. She shivered, burying her head into Foxy's chest, her snout poking against it, and the top of her head meeting his strong jaw line. A second away from being asleep, he reacted fast, tightening his arms around her, his left hand stroking the back of her head and his hook patting her back protectively. With good fur, he warmed her, for she had a lack of fur due to her different material.

The calm, low-pitched buzzing sounds of Foxy's complicated gears and insides functioning against Vicky's ear relaxed her tension, screwing and moving clearly. He seemed quite relaxed, according to his inner noises. His red fur rubbed against her more as she cuddled closer to his chest, for the sake of the relaxing noises inside him and his fluffy fur, since they together made her happy and sleepier. Eventually her temperature rose, suggesting Foxy knew how to warm anyone with his fur. Her fingers tangled while caressing it, which made her weakly laugh.

Foxy chuckled weakly, nuzzling his snout against the top of his head. He kissed the top of her head speechlessly, hearing the sound of her settle breathing against his chest. Throughout the night, Mike hadn't bothered him, nor had the other animatronics as they together fell to the floor fast asleep against each other, Foxy's strong hold around Vicky remaining splendidly.

Love fluttered in the air of the chilly night, only behind the curtains belonging to the sweet and sound lovebirds.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to make a second chapter, but first, it's dependent upon who reads this story, and second, I need ideas! Perhaps I may use the ideas reviews suggest? That would be very splendid. <strong>

**Thank you for taking the time to read my love story and I hope you enjoyed my romantic vision of Foxy and my own character, Vicky.**

**:)**


	2. Stricken

Foxy awoke with a deep yawn to begin his morning- and Vicky hanging on his side sluggishly, soundly asleep because of her hollow breathing and settled look. Flap went the hyper birds' graceful, feathery wings, chirping a morning song with a perfect vibrato, dancing and tagging along on their flightless journeys. The Sun was a great ball rising into the feathery sky, beaming its light through the window and into Foxy's eyes, waking him and assuring he was awake. He was shocked to see Vicky still lost in her dreamy slumber, her hands around his waist, fingers in between each other loosely for a good hold on. Foxy silently and harmlessly shook her body, his eyes squeezed shut as he panicked, for he begged she would wake up peacefully and not ragingly. Slowly, her sparkling eyes opened, blinking rapidly, her head rising as she saw Foxy's darkened eyes looking at her.

"Mornin' lass," he chirped, a finger tapping her small nose in a flirty act. Relaxed and tickled, she laughed by the cold feeling and smooth texture of his finger tap against her nose, which she adored, then she sat up, hugging his side.

"Mornin' Foxy love," she chirped in return, her snout poking between his head and neck. She rubbed her soft fingers along his relaxed jaw line, feeling the sharp teeth in his mouth, in an act of softness. She, in surprise, was pulled by Foxy as he was fixing to stand on his feet, knowing to keep her hand tight around his. She felt so little by her hand size in comparison of Foxy's, much like a little girl with tiny, fragile hands that did little things for an average child. She felt like a little girl and felt Foxy was her father.

"Let's go out there 'n see if the others be out too," Foxy rushed, his foot stopping its place as Vicky tripped. A hand clamped over his mouth as he felt sorry for the embarrassment she probably felt, and he grabbed her thin wrist.

"Be ye alright, lassie?" he asked, his eyes glowing their gold color.

"Yarr," she squeaked, "I reckon I ain't walkin' right. I might need help."

Foxy's eyes grew, ears falling. "Well, I be always here to help ye when ye need it," he reminded Vicky. He got on his knees, placing his arms underneath Vicky's body, and with a lift, she was safely held in his incredibly strong arms. Her arms met around his neck, liking the metal feeling of his arms underneath her body. He quietly thrashed the purple, star-covered curtain out of his view, taking a big step forward. His face was sour as he heard the kitchen pans and silverware clang and hit together, surprised by the fact someone was in there during the early bird's rising; he assumed Chica was, since she also roams the kitchen when they were on their free-roaming mode at night, as does Freddy.

Foxy snuck near the show stage, hoping Freddy and Bonnie would've stayed; actually, they were gone. Foxy's eyebrow rose, shivering as he felt something behind him, Vicky still in his arms.

Brown and purple fingers sneakily reached for Foxy's shoulders, a slight tap doing the job to make him jump out of his skin.

"Argh!" Foxy shouted as his feet left the floor, his eye patch rising lightning fast. The two behind him snickered and snorted, Freddy's black top hat falling to the ground as his head leaned forward.

Foxy noticed this, then he bent down, and with his hook, he scooped Freddy's top hat, Vicky's face blank.

"Here you go, lad," Foxy chuckled, handing the hat to Freddy. Thankful, Freddy grabbed it, adjusting it on his head.

Bonnie showed curiosity as he heard rattles and banging from behind him, and wondered why Chica was in the kitchen.

"Hm," he started, "why is Chica in the kitchen?"

Freddy paused.

"I…I don't know. I'm hoping you've noticed, but she's been in the kitchen a lot. I wish I knew why," replied Freddy, his blue eyes twinkling of curiosity. Overall, Chica had heard what was said and done in the party room as she searched for something she needed; something she never let anyone know about.

A diary.

She curved around the corner, beginning to speak.

"Does anyone need me?"

Bonnie retied his red tie and replied calmly, "No, I was wondering why you were in the kitchen."

Chica froze. Her purple eyes shrunk sour, trying to find a decent excuse to hide not the truth that she essentially kept to herself and wanted it to stay that way. Consequently, she'd lock it up, making sure nobody would let the cat out of the bag.

"I'm…I'm looking for something."

"Like what?" questioned Bonnie, a depth look in his maroon eyes.

"The spoon I always use," she lied bitterly, squinting her eyes at the slightest. Her fingers curled, the ticket she used letting her free as Bonnie replied, "Oh, okay."

Internally, she fought the twisting feelings she dreadfully accepted. In her core, she essentially _knew _she loved Foxy, for she accepted her jealousy in terms of the care she had for herself, knowing it was healthy. To explain and reflect her feelings, she'd jot her emotions in her diary, locking it after each sentence; this emphasizes how stern she was about her privacy.

In the kitchen, she began to bake, and fairly early in the morning, that is. Distorted chuckles she heard right outside the kitchen, making her stop and peer around the corner to see what Foxy and Vicky were doing.

"Harr harr, that be me treasure I be holdin' onto since me old days," chuckled Foxy while he watched Vicky scoop the richest of treasure, then pick through each piece individually. Her lifted her eye patch, for she wanted a good look into the mirroring shine of the gold in her hands, some of it falling between her fingers and into the treasure chest in which they lived in.

"I be found of yer gold, cap'n Foxy," she flirted, smacking a gold coin in Foxy's palm, his fingers lastly clutching it. Magnificence fluttered within the air, gratefully forming into a sweet aroma. Chica in sorrow eyed their "pirate-y" toying, wishing she would've been in Vicky's place. She looked down at her feet regretfully.

"Foxy, if I ever could explore the Seven Seas fer more treasure wit' ye, I gratefully would," she smirked, grabbing his hook. Foxy chortled joyfully, grabbing Vicky's waist, flinging her in the air as he span in circles. His innards sped, laughing heartily as Vicky laughed with him. It was like a melody and harmony; it was aligned sharply and held pleasure to the ears of anyone.

"Yarr harr harr, I would too!" he shouted, his ears perking for Vicky's joyful laughter. He scooped her from the joints of her legs, spinning her around playfully, cheerful laughter resulting of his praised and glorious nature of happiness.

Chica felt blue, considering the fact she was stricken. Looking at her feet still, she turned around, her fingers letting go of the corner one by one. All she asked for was anything emotionally painful to strike her as she crept up in a corner, realizing Freddy and Bonnie weren't near her to see her babble; this is what she wanted, and she therefore was granted her negative content, leaving her with dust and spider webs to be surrounded by.

She was _definitely _stricken.

**I know this is fairly short, but I took what TheOtherGuy1108 suggested. Thank you gratefully, my friend. This, I take good advice in terms of my time. :)**

**Guest - What essentially does that define?**

**Guest 2 - I initially planned to add the Foxy x Chica conflict, however since you were the one to mention this to me, I remembered to do it. I didn't want my story to be "cliche", but now realizing, it's a tremendous idea.**

**Guest 3 - Here you go, friend. I am grateful you like my story.**

**Just some guy - Why thank you very kindly. I sure can and will keep this up.**


	3. Jealousy

**First off, I'd like to get some things off my chest. This doesn't concern any trouble, however I feel it is ****_important that I tell you some things_****. Well, I began writing this story before FNAF 2 came out because when the teaser came out with Foxy and that "other fox", I personally viewed her as a matey of Foxy's; okay, I admit, a lady friend. Lol. Anyways, my character Vicky is an OC, not "that fox" on that teaser, not the Mangle. Besides, there is a major debate about its (I'm calling the Mangle that for now) gender. Personally, it is considerate to be a female. **

**I hope you understand and enjoy! ****J**

"Chica, lass? What's th' matter?"

"I'm just having a rough day, Foxy," replied a heartbroken Chica, who's chin was down as she somewhat looked at the concerned Foxy. He kneeled down slowly, lowering to Chica's level to get a good glimpse of her face.

"Why," Foxy asked, lifting his eye patch.

"Just things concerning privacy," Chica responded.

Foxy's eyes squinted, for a fact not letting her get away with anything. He wanted the truth, the absolute truth so he could understand what specifically put her down- he especially wanted to know if it concerned him in the conflict.

"Chica, what in the name of Davy Jone's locker makes ye think ye're not goin' to be tellin' ol' Foxy what's wrong? I beg fer an explanation," stated he, his eyes sharply looking into Chica's. She hesitantly began to stutter, not sure of what substitute would best suit her actual truth. Her words tumbled, uncontrolled as Foxy's ear perked to really get a decent understanding of her staccato accented stutters.

"What lass," Foxy worriedly testified, blinking. A heavy burden swelled up in his chest as Chica began to speak.

"Foxy," Chica moaned. "I've…I've just…been worried about…um…Bonnie," Chica stressfully lied, already asking for forgiveness for her misleading choice. Foxy's brows furrowed, thinking about Bonnie and his status, wondering what possibly was wrong with it. There was nothing Bonnie found problematic- usually. To everything, everything flowed the way he visualized they would. He seldom maintained problems with anyone or anything, so it was utterly shocking to think something was fishy.

"Why're ye worryin' 'bout th' laddie," Foxy asked, tapping his hook on Chica's upper arm.

Pressured so quickly, Chica's purple eyes widened as her mind raced for a believable excuse.

"Um…h-he's…he…um…he looks…uh…upset today," lied Chica, a fake smile growing across her face to disguise the frown she meant to frown.

"Seriously? Argh, th' laddie's too happy to be sad! Has he bin drinkin' saltwater?"

Chica almost burst out of laughter by Foxy's way of using pirate dialogue.

"Sure he did," Chica sarcastically remarked. "Recently, I haven't seen him play his guitar. He always plays it; even to show off and impress us, and he does that all the time. You know. He told me yesterday he was trying to learn new tunes to play for us and during the day. I usually see him tuning his guitar because he said it's difficult for it to stay in it. I think there's something that's hurting him, in his thoughts probably. He hasn't been talking much, at least around me."

"Ah," Foxy remarked. "I see. Well, I'll speak to th' laddie 'n see what's goin' on with him. His heart must be hurtin'."

Chica gulped nervously, her eyes widening. It was possible the truth would be busted, instead of being in denial. To protect herself, she gathered a false protest.

"Wait, Foxy, I don't think that's necessary. Bonnie usually is fine after a little while. I think he needs some time for himself," Chica called out to Foxy before he met the party room, luckily in time stopping him.

"I be goin' to just in case, lassie," Foxy said, walking out the door to find dear Bonnie. Chica sighed desperately, her hand meeting her forehead.

When Foxy left the kitchen, Chica quickly snatched her diary, as well as the purple pen she used since a long time ago. Her eyes were so focused on her meaningful writing that she practically couldn't hear what happened outside of her dazed mind. After a half page written of her internal confessions to write, around the corner appeared a worried Vicky, who's eyes begged to see Foxy again. Chica left a heavy sigh by the looks of her face, putting herself to shame for her feelings.

"Ahoy, Chica," Vicky greeted heartily. "What a jolly day, aye?"

Chica snapped, instantly dropping her pen to gaze at the fetching look and features that faced hers.

"Hi Vicky," she grunted. "_Yours _must be, not mine."

Vicky frowned sympathetically, her ears tending to lower.

"What be th' matter, lass?" Vicky asked, her feelings colliding by the stubbornness she realized in Chica's voice.

Chica's shot a phony grin.

"Oh nothing," she sneered, slamming her book shut while in the air.

Vicky's ear flung protectively. "Ye sure?"

"Positive," Chica glared, sliding her diary behind her back.

"Ah," Vicky chuckled. "I be lookin' fer me laddie. Seems he went out 'o sight while I was in th' dinin' room," she moaned sadistically, her fingers leaving the door frame. "Have ye seen him?"

Chica's eyes shot an irate gaze, reaching her arm out. "He went _back _into the dining room. I'm sure you didn't see him simply walk back to talk to Bonnie," she rudely snapped, mumbling "idiot" under her breath. By the mention of Foxy talking to Bonnie, she anxiously shivered. Either way, she'd be busted, which made her deny the next time she wanted to attempt a phony story like the one she told Foxy.

"Um," Vicky began to spat with a heavy heart, "are ye sure ye're alright thar?"

Chica mentally hissed.

_Didn't I just tell you I was fine? There's no need to repeat myself._

"Very," Chica lied without strict caution. "Now, walk along now, dear. I want to be by myself right now."

Vicky picked up a signal of hatred, all directly from Chica, then she walked out of the kitchen depressingly like a zombie, her thin arms and legs hanging loosely and freely as her feet struggled to step at a normal pace. Offended was she as Chica's words were thrown at her carelessly and unnecessarily. If she had tear glands, she would've shed a gallon of them. Her mind cluttered with negative thoughts and predictions, which she did for the rest of her day until strong arms snatched smaller pair.

Golden eyes caught the sadistic glimpse that shot through her blue pair.

"Love," Foxy began caringly with thirsty eyes, "tell me what's hurtin' ye."

"Let's be off to our cove first," she whimpered, her arms automatically in the habit of wrapping around Foxy's neck.

"Anythin' fer ye, me lovely gold," Foxy flattered, booping his love's nose. Though still feeling down, she giggled, and rather would than remark with a blank reaction.

She was gently conveyed to the Pirate Cove by her love while in Foxy's strong arms. She nuzzled her head against his chest coldly, the warmth from his body giving off to hers swiftly. As the warmth increased, she nestled closer and closer to his chest, her hand fond of the lighter fur upon the surface as it twiddled and rubbed in a caressing respect as it twiddled and rubbed in a caressing respect as it twiddled and rubbed in a caressing respect.

She waited until she met her home, still trying to get used to it, as if she lived elsewhere. The curtains flared open, the beautiful design catching her eye. Foxy bent down, settling on his treasure box as Vicky still grasped his masculine body. He smirked as he felt honored to see the ring upon Vicky's finger, feeling loved so closely.

"Foxy," she began with a rather trembling sigh, "I be insulted."

Foxy gasped.

"Before I saw ye, I looked fer ye just after ye left th' kitchen. Chica I found in thar without anyone thar wit' her. She took a minute to finally look at me when I asked her whar ye were. That stubborn lass; I could've sworn she mumbled 'idiot' at me because I didn't see ye walkin' out of th' kitchen. After that, she told me to leave th' kitchen."

Foxy was hurtfully stricken by his gold's stinging words.

"She didn't," Foxy cried.

"I lie not," Vicky cried in reply, sobbing against Foxy's broad and heaving chest, the inhales and exhales rising her head up and down.

"Chica!"


	4. IDEAS

**Guys, this isn't a chapter, but an update indeed. **

**I know what I'm trying to do for the next chapter: start some sort of dramatic scene between Chica and Vicky. HOWEVER, I think every one of my followers/favoriters (if I may) may develop a chapter? PLEASE, I need some help. Ideas would be appreciated in advance.**

**DoctorBeck - I will DEFINITELY use your idea your sent me (will not say a thing because it'll spoil the story). I love it!**

**Stay tuned! **


End file.
